Kim Wu
Summary Kim Wu is a character introduced in Killer Instinct 2. She is an oriental martial artist who uses nunchucks. Descended from the heroes who defeated Gargos and Eyedol Kim Wu is appointed as the guardian of the people. In the reboot of the series, Kim Wu is a fashion design student and martial artist with a spunky attitude. She is chosen by a dragon spirit to defeat Gargos, something her ancestors prophesised long ago. It's also revealed that she's Chinese, Korean, and American. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 5-C Name: Kim Wu Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Female Age: 17 (Killer instinct 2), 21 in the reboot Classification: Fashion Design Student, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Skilled Martial Artist, Dragon Spirit Summoning, Limited Electricity Manipulation, Limited Fire Manipulation, Skilled Nunchuck Mastery, Attack Reflection (Can counter projectiles), Enhanced Senses (Yeo can tell whether someone is a human or not) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Tusk and Jago) | Moon level (Helped Tusk and Jago against Gargos, and they managed to defeat him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be able to react to Tusk's No Mercy and her dragon uses electric attacks. Effortlessly deflected machine gun fire at point blank from multiple directions) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Gargos) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can stomp Wendigos who can lift military trucks, while weakened) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Island Class (Comparable to Tusk and Jago) | Moon Class Durability: Island level (Able to take hits from those comparable to her) | Moon level (Took attacks from Gargos) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Nunchucks and Dragon spirits. Standard Equipment: Nunchucks Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: In the reboot, Kim Wu only got her Dragon powers 6 months ago, so she hasn't fully mastered it. She is also a bit cocky. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Spirits:' Kim Wu can summon dragon spirits to boost her attacks and assist her in battle. She can accumulate three at one time and they can be earned through various means. These dragon spirits allow her to do Dragon Cancels to switch between short dash attacks easier, these also give her an extra boost in the air. *'Shadow Moves:' Kim Wu can use a stronger variation of some of her attacks. *'Dragon Kata:' Kim Wu freestyles with her nunchucks as she walks. *'Dragon Grasp:' Kim flips over her opponent after she grabs them. *'Throw:' Kim Wi sweeps the opponent and kicks them away. *'Dragon Counter:' Kim Wu parries an attack. If she does this successfully, she gains one Dragon Spirit. *'Fire Cracker:' Kim Wu swings her Nunchuck upwards twice knocking the opponent into the air. If successful Kim Wu gets one Dragon Spirit (The shadow variation has Kim Wu swing the Nunchucks five times). *'Dragon Dance:' Kim Wu performs a kick charged with blue flames (Kick can vary to a roundhouse kick, axe kick, or push kick). (Shadow Variation does an axe kick with more damage). *'Dragon Kick:' Kim Wu leaps into the air surrounded by blue flames before doing a flying kick (can vary between range and attack angle). (shadow variation causes a small explosion that send the opponent in the air before Kim kicks them away). *'Instinct Mode:' Kim Wu's body glows and she can automatically generate Dragon Spirits over time. Additionally, she can perform her Dragon Cannon technique. *'Dragon Cannon:' Kim Wu uses one Dragon Spirit and launches them at her opponent. This also counters projectiles. Key: Base | Gargos Resurrection Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Killer Instinct Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Rare Ltd.